mis recuerdos contigo parte I y mi nueva vida junto a ti
by clau.kazami
Summary: Shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


**_Hola amigos de fanfiction, disculpen mi ausencia pero yo no desaparezco sin que esto termine-^_^_**

**_Ya te habias tardado charlie-Shun :(_**

**_Loose y es una ultima bueno se que algunos han esperado el sig. fic asi que aqui lo tienen ^-^ Shun quieres anunciar_**

* * *

**_Shun en el capitulo anterior: _**

* * *

*los 5 kashadas*

se encontraban en el pasillo principal y se miraron y comenzaron a terminar su canción

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **  
**niga tteonan georireul georeo bonda (bonda)**

esto es el final...-pregunto Dan

no mas bien es un adiós...-dijo ace

te equivocas es un hasta luego...-dijo klaus

también te equivocas es la conclusión de un cuento y es el inicio de una historia real...-dijo hydron

ADIÓS MIS KASHADAS...Los extrañare mas que amigos...Fueron mis hermanos...-dijo shun y todos se abrazaron y rompieron en llanto

* * *

ustedes para mi también lo fueron..chicos...Perdónenme por no seguir y por arruinarles su carrera...-dijo hydron que estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

No te preocupes viejo esto algun dia tenia que pasar.-dijo klaus para levantarle el animo y hydron levanto su rostro y lo observo a todos

los grupos musicales nunca son eternos Hydron.-dijo ace.- ademas Gracias a esto tuvimos lo que queríamos desde un principio no creen

si, estoy de acuerdo con mi buen amigo ace.-dijo dan sacando una pequeña sonrisa a los 5

Pero que tuvimos.-dijo Hydron desviando la mirada

fama.-dijo ace

chicas.-dijo dan

dinero.-dijo klaus

Familia.-dijo Shun dándole un golpe en el hombro

concuerdo con shun...Familia.-dijo klaus

oigan es tarde ya no creen, ire a descansar tengo que ir por fabia temprano.-dijo hydron alejandose de ahi para evadir el tema sobre "familia"

* * *

*Hydron*

*Familia no creo que sea eso lo que yo buscaba, pero es que por que con fabia ella es muy brusca y animal conmigo como aquella vez en el restaurante de keith

_y bueno cambiando de tema que canciones van a cantar chicos- pregunto mirra muy entusiasmada_

_a no lose mmmm cántanos algo hydron- dijo mirra_

_a no lose chica tengo que guardar mi voz para esta noche- aclaro hydron_

_dejalo mirra que no vez que tiene miedo porque hace play-back- dijo fabia desafiandolo_

_aja linda no hago play- back- dijo hydron_

_yo creo que si- dijo fabia provocandolo_

_quieres ver que no- grito hydron ya que estaba molesto_

_demuéstramelo- dijo seductora-mente fabia_

_CON GUSTO MUÑECA- grito y se paro- chicos ocupo música ya- dijo hydron ya que en el cafe de keith era para bandas y como cerraron el cafe se armo la fiesta n.n- listos tres, dos, uno_

_cuando hydron empezo a cantar solo bailaba seductoramente_

pero a la vez es tan linda como aquella vez en la cascada

_ven mira hay algo que quiero enseñarte-dijo fabia tapandole los ojos a hydron_

_mmmmmm...me pregunto que sera-dijo hydron dejandose guiar por fabia_

_ya lo veras te va a encantar...listo llegamos...1...2...3...estas listo-dijo fabia y el solo asintio- bien ya puedes ver hydron -cuando abrio los ojos observo una cascada en medio de un bosque y al fondo una amaca enredada entre dos arboles_

_wuau fabia es es hermoso...ven...vamos a sentarnos-dijo hydron mientras cargaba a fabia entre sus brazos y cuando llegaron la sento en sus piernas y la empezo a besar y le quito su chaqueta que le habia prestado_

_oye espera...falta esto- dijo entregandole una botella de vino cuando ella abrio la botella le quito la camisa a hydron para que no se manchara al momento de echarle el vino cuando se lo hecho en todo el frente de su cuerpo ella lo empezo a besar y terminaba de hacer eso y le tomaba a la botella_

_bien fabia dejame intentar ami es mi turno muñeca- dijo y empezo hacer lo mismo que ella pero el la recosto en la amaca y el se quito el pantalon y la empezo a besar mas y se escuchaban truenos que indicaban que iba a empezar a llover y asi fue llovio pero a ellos no le tomaron importancia y se siguieron besando hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos ambos desnudos solo los cubria aquella chaqueta negra de cuero* _dejo de pensar cuando vio la puerta de su cuarto enfrente de el abrio la puerta entro y se echo a su cama y se quedo completamente dormido

* * *

*con Shun*

shun iba entrando a su cuarto cuando una luz se prendió y lo espanto

aah...alice...eres tu.-dijo shun completamente espantado no recordaba que ella estaba ahi, pero el se acerco a la orilla de la cama y se sento

shu...shun..a...estabas llorando...-dijo alice tomando el brazo de shun, el pelinegro volteo a verla y ella pasaba su mano por el rostro de el y el desvio la mirada al recordar que la chica tenia razon esta llorando por los Kashada

a no alice...como crees...-dijo shun triste y apenado

shun tal vez yo no recuerde nada sobre mi pasado o de mi ni de varias personas o tal vez no me acuerdo de ti pero yo no soy tonta tienes los ojos hinchados de llorar tu rostro demuestra dolor y tu cuerpo esta tenso...dime que pasa.-dijo alice totalmente segura de sus palabras y haciendo que el la mirara

alice...yo..bueno...los kashada se separan por asuntos de un integrante.-dijo shun demasiado triste, solto una lagrima ella se percato de eso,el comenzaba con una tras otra y a ella le dolia verlo asi

Shun...no se que eres para mi...si solo eres un amigo...o conocido...me duele verte asi shun...Nunca mas dejare que tu estes triste y menos que llores por algo asi...!¡CONMIGO A TU LADO JAMAS TENDRÁS POR QUE SENTIR DOLOR O TRISTEZA SHUN KAZAMI!.-dijo alice y de tan segurisima que estaba lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, el se quedo impresionado ella lo habia besado y sus palabras de aliento eran calidas y de su agrado y mas increible, lo habia llamado por su nombre completo...Alice trato de parar el beso pero eran tantas las emociones de shun que no dejo que parara el la seguia besando ella no se oponia fue mucha la adrenalina de shun que hizo de el vestido de dormir morado de alice un tela rasgada por un animal, ella pasaba sus manos por debajo de la playera roja de shun,alice comenzó a quitarle la playera a shun, el se paro a quitarse el pantalon y ella estaba apenada por que nunca lo habia hecho con nadie y era inexperta shun la miro

alice...quieres seguir con esto.-dijo shun con su respiracion bastante acelerada

si,no preguntes,corre.-dijo alice apenada y segura

shun no se contubo y comenzo a quitarle la ropa interior a alice, ella en cuanto pudo le quito el boxer a shun,el la besaba como si fuese el fin del mundo y alice lo seguia acariciando

Alice...dejame llegar hasta donde nadie podra...-le susurro shun al oído, ella asintio y el aprovecho alice sentia un poco de dolor al pricipio pero shun la tomo de la mano y ella sintio seguridad en el,alice gemía y eso shun lo sentia como placer,algunos gritos salian de la habitacion

* * *

*con ace y dan*

y entonces te iras con mirra.-dijo dan

si eso parece.-dijo ace no muy convencido ace escucho unos ruidos extraños.-Dan escuchaste

que.-dijo dan

shhhhh...son gemidos y gritos.-dijo ace

y provienen del cuarto de shun.-dijo dan cuando el abrio la puerta ace y dan se asomaron y se sorprendieron al ver que era lo que shun y alice hacian

creo que lo mejor sera que pongamos seguro.-susurro ace puso el seguro pero hizo un pequeño ruido y shun se percato y abrio un ojo y volteo y alcanzo a ver a los dos chicos ambos cerraron la puerta y salieron corriendo de ahi

* * *

*en el pasillo*

eso fue un trauma.-dijo dan abriendo su cuarto

ni que lo digas.-dijo ace entrando a su habitacion

* * *

*con ace*

aaaaaah...mirra ya esta dormida creo que yo tambien lo hare.-dijo ace acostándose a un lado de ella y se quedo profundamente dormido

* * *

*con dan*

mm...runo se quedo dormida de mi lado de la cama...rayos tendre que dormir del otro.-dijo haciendo un puchero

* * *

*con klaus*

aah...julie estan linda cuando duerme.-dijo klaus al verla dormir la beso se acosto y se quedo muy pensativo

**al día siguiente...**

todos se encontraban en el comedor..

buenos dias chicos y hydron y los demas en donde estan.-pregunto klaus volteando a ver si estaba

aahh...pues hydron salio muy temprano por fabia y despues dijo queiria a hablar con alguien para trabajar.-dijo mirra

* * *

*con shun y alice*

en la mañana shun se encontraba dormido y alice se estaba vistiendo con un mini short blanco y una blusa de manga larga rosa fuerte

y unos botines de tacon cuño color marron, cuando alice se estaba cepillando el cabello shun se desperto y miro a la pelinaranja y se paro y la abrazo por detras

buenos dias alice...-dijo alice

Hola...-dijo alice toda roja

bien...voy a tomar un baño.-dijo shun y entro psaron 15min. y shun salio

no te preocupes hydron alice,klaus,julie, fabia y yo te ayudaremos amigo.-dijo shun incandose con hydron

sera todo un reto pero cuenten conmigo y con julie.-dijo klaus despreocupado

alice.-dijo shun volteando a verla

si shun..-contesto la de ojos color chocolate

fabia...-volvio hablar shun

Aaah, bueno sera dificil, pero...DIVERTIDO claro ayudare...-dijo fabia y comenzo a reir y hydron solo la vio sonreir el en realidad amaba esa sonrisa

*_Ya lo veras fabia si podre, yo se que podre, con tan solo ver tu sonrisa y ahora verte sonreir con tu pancita me encantas mas, y por ti hijo voy a salir adelante hydron es hora de que comiences tu nueva vida junto a ella*_.-penso hydron con tan solo verla sonreir y con el apoyo de sus amigos y mas con el apoyo de shun

* * *

*en otro lado *

_llamada telefonica_

-asi es panquecito esos malditos kashadas me mandaron hasta la...hay con tan solo pensarlo me dan nauseas,pero contigo caramelo se que podre vengarme de ellos

-pero enserio vas a convertirme en una estrella

-tu solo confia en tu nuevo amigo

-esta bien acepto...Shadow

* * *

**y hasta aqui el fic de la semana chicos ^_^**

**wooo con quien hablaba shadow quien era-shun**

**oooooh ya veras- :p**

**¬¬' ash me tendre que esperar hasta el sig. fic-shun**

**SIPI... ^_^ **

**_shun- ¬¬' un te voy a...esperamos criticas,sugerencias, mensajes pero lo mas importante ¬¬ DEJEN REVIEWS :))_**

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :p_**


End file.
